Love You
by SayaSugaSayaSugaforlepbucin
Summary: Jeno menyadari selama ini ia suka dengan doi, tetapi ia sudah terlambat... (nomin, sungle, markhyuck,dll) bxb


Chapter 1

Pairing: Lee Jeno dan Na Jaemin

Mark Lee dan Lee Haechan

(Slight : Sungle, Jaeyong, Ilyoung, Caswoo, Yuwin, dll)

Genre: Comedy Romansa

Summary: Seorang Lee Jeno yang mulai mendekati seseorang yang dicintainya. tetapi dia terlambat .

* * *

GEDUBRAK

Prank

Bugh

bugh

Suara tersebut berasal dari kamar mandi di SMA EnCiTi Sekolah khusus Namja. Terlihat 2 orang namja sedang berkelahi.

"Rasain lu, mati gak lu!!, Gegara lu, gua jadi disuruh nge pel lantai kamar mandi yang baunya ngalahin bau Got. Bangsat lu, Tolol amat sih lu Jeno!!!!!" teriak seorang namja imut bernama Jaemin

Jaemin terus memukuli wajah tamvan Lee Jeno. Jeno pun tak mau kalah, ia segera membalik keadaan dia sekarang sudah berada di atas tubuh Jaemin

" Sekarang gua mau tanya ama lu!, yang tadi tereak tereak di kelas itu sapa hah??!. Gua kan cuma mau pinjem pulpen nya si Haechan! kenapa lu yang sewot, Bangsat!!" kata Jeno sambil menatap lekat wajah Jaemin yang mulai memerah.

"Kan itu pulpen gua!!!!, Gua sengaja beli pulpen yang samaan sama si Haechan!!, kalo lu ggak percaya tanya aja sono sama pak Siwon.!! Minggir gak dari tubuh gua!!" kata Jaemin

Jeno tak bergeming, ia masih menatap lekat wajah Jaemin. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada yang mengamati mereka dari pintu masuk kamar mandi dialah **Huang Renjun**

"Eh sorry, gua tadi cuma mau manggil kalian, kata pak Yunho hukuman kalian di percepat, tetapi kalian harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok membuat lagu duet" kata renjun.

Renjun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan muka masam, menahan tangis.

" Udah ayok ke kelas, lu jauh jauh dikit dong ama gue, entar dikira gua suka lagi sama lu. jyjy tau gak?" kata Jaemin

"Yaudah ayok." kata Jeni dan segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Jaemin.

Mereka berdua menyusuri Koridor kelas tak sengaja mata Jeno melihat pulpen yang sama persis dengan milik Jaemin yang sudah patah di injak pak Yunho

_flashback on__"Lee sialan Jeno, balikin pulpen gua!!!, itu pulpen punya gua sialan!!!" kata Jaemin__"ih, ngaku ngaku, ini pulpen nya Haechan, lu jangan sok deh" kata Jeno dengan sabar__Jaemin pun sudah kehilangan kesabaran pun menghampiri tempat duduk Jeno.__"Jen!! lu itu salah ambil!!!, itu pulpen gua, dan yang gua pegang ini punya haechan, gua emang belinya bareng kok!!!" kata Jaemin bersungut-sungut__Tak sadar jika Pak Yunho sudah berada di depan kelas sembari melihat kelakuan dua muridnya ini.__"Ehm" Pak Yunho berdehem agar keberadaan nya diketahui oleh Jeno dan Jaemin.__"Diem gak lu" kata Jeno dan Jaemin berbarengan sambil melihat kearah pak Yunho yang sedang ber-smirk ria__"oops, Pak Yun..ho... ba..pak...tam..pan..deh.." kata Jaemin beraegyo__'mati gua, kenapa harus pak Yunho sihh' batin Jaemin meronta ronta__Dan si Jeno dengan Songong nya hanya berdiri tanpa rasa gugup.__"Hm. kalian ini sehari saja gak bikin ribut bisa nggak sih, kali ini yang diributin apa lagi?! " Pak Yunho mendekati meja Jeno. "Pulpen? hanya karena pulpen kalian bisa berantem??" lanjut pak Yunho__pak Yunho merebut pulpen berwarna dasar pink tersebut lalu dalam hitungan detik pulpen Jaemin pecah berserakan di lantai. yups pak Yunho menginjak pulpen pink itu.__"sebagai hukuman kalian pel lamtai kamar mandi sekolah ini!!!" kata pak Yunho__Jaemin hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, karena pulpen couple nya dengan haechan remuk dilantai...__flashback off_" Huaaaaaaaaaaa. Eomma pulpen pink ku" teriak Jaemin di koridor. sampai mendapat pelototan dari guru yang sedang mengajar

"lu duluan aja, ada sesuatu yang harus gua urus." kata Jeno

" Yaudah emang dari tadi gua mau ninggalin lu, tapi gua gak tega ninggalin lu dengan muka lu yang babak belur" kata Jaemin lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jeno yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Jeno sialan!!!, gua jadi dikira bicara sendiri kan!!!" teriak Jaemin

tetapi ia segera menunduk malu, dikarenakan adik kelas Jaemin melihatnya tanpa berkedip, Yeah, tebakan kalian benar, Jaemin menyukai adik kelas mereka yang bernama Park Jisung.

Park Jisung ialah seorang murid dari kelas 10-5, ia adalah seorang yang tinggi, tampan, dll. Ketampanan seorang Park jisung tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata.

Jaemin dan Jeno sendiri mereka ialah murid dari kelas 11-5. mereka satu kelas dengan Haechan dan Renjun.

Dikarenakan malu Jaemin segera berlari menuju ke kelasnya. Ia segera masuk ke kelas lalu mengambil botol minum Haechan. untung tiada guru yang mengajar. alias JamKos.

"Lu dari mana Jaem, kok kaya abis di kejar anjing??" tanya Haechan teman sebangku Jaemin

"Gua tadi abis ketemu Ama Malaikat" kata Jaemin sambil membayangkan wajah seorang Jisung

"astaga, kau tadi bertemu malaikat maut?, ya ampun Jaem seharusnya lu kasih kabar ke gua, gua kan mau titip salam Ama malaikat maut, jangan cabut nyawa gua kalo gua belum menikah Ama Mark Hyung dan mempunyai 11 anak. lalu tinggal di sebuah gubuk kecil dipinggir sawah, dan hidup bahagia bersama. nah kalo gua udah tua kira kira umur 100 tahun baru malaikat maut boleh menjemputmu" kata Haecahn panjang lebar kali tinggi, tak sadar air liur nya menetes.. iyuhh..

"bukan itu bambank. malaikat yang gua maksud, ia berasal dari kelas 10-5 namanya Jisung. ya ampun gtg bgt diaaaaaa" kata Jaemin dengan tatapan memuja

"BTW, si Jeno mana?, kan tadi ke kamar mandi bareng?.. masa balik ke kelas gak barengan.

"katanya tadi dia ada urusan.. dasar Jeno sialan" kata jaemin, ekspresi wajah manis nya langsung hilang setelah mendengar kata **JENO**

* * *

TBC or End

please RR

Gomawo


End file.
